The Fascination Experiment
by Katy.S.Allen
Summary: You remind me, Define me, Incline me.  If you died, I'd.  -Lemn Sissay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Speechless

* * *

><p>Sheldon looked at her, sitting there, she looked sad suddenly, almost depressed, she had an expression of despair. <em>She looks lost. Fearful. <em>

He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain focus, but yet would up struggling to breathe, at a total loss for words, and embarrassed by his silence, he finally spun round and whisked himself out of her apartment, the door slamming behind him as he went. He headed straight for his room, not stopping for futile chit chat when heads looked up to greet him.

Once in his room he froze, still, he stood motionless in the middle of his room,

Tall and rigid he tried to think, tried to understand what had happened, why it had happened and why he was having the most unfamiliar and unsettling of feelings, illogical and irrational reactions to another humans words.

Penny's words.

After what may have been hours, or yet minutes, he finally moved, he changed into his Thursday pyjama's and climbed into bed, he tried to clear his mind, and count batmen, and catwomen, he tried thinking of meemaw and her cookies, but his mind swam with confusion, his stomach having nerve wrenching sensations.

Eventually he allowed himself to think of her, what she had said, how she had been that night, that moment she made him laugh out loud, why such an evening had transpired, how she had looked and the first time they met. His mind began to ache, he felt bruised at sore.

He drifted off to sleep wondering what she was doing at that moment; he wondered if she was crying or not, he winced and was swept into an unsettling few hours' sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She was drunk, she had already spilt wine of her top, he turquoise camisole, her hair had been up in a bun throughout the night, but most of it had fallen down, and although messy, it suited her, natural. <em>

_She hiccupped and slurped a whisper, she giggled to herself, then slid towards him and lent towards his face, for 5 seconds she just breathed heavily, he rolled his eyes, he began she protest but she cut him off by saying "I've always, sort of, thought we'd end up together" hiccup "an old married couple" she lightly kissed below his ear "we could be so in love, don't you think shelly". _

_He looked swiftly at her "Penny, what are you saying? You are clearly inebriated, you should retire to bed" . _

_He started to rise from her sofa, but she grabbed him and softly pleaded "Kiss me Sheldon" _

"_No penny" _

"_Aren't you attracted to me, Sheldon?"_

_He jumped off of the sofa, and looked down at her, as her expression changed she looked at him eye's wide and whispered_

"_Not even a little bit?"_

_He stood, breathless, and stumped, he had no answer, he couldn't answer. _

_He was speechless. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(The _italics_ represents the past)

_They were arguing again, Sheldon was trying to stream a movie on Netflix, when the heard them, Penny's high pitched retorts and Leonard's narcissistic moans, Sheldon turned the volume up in an attempt to drown out the sound, they got louder and the words more vicious, Sheldon stormed into the kitchen and threw some ice in the blender and turned it on, they both yelped with fright, "Sheldon, what the hell?" Penny demanded , he ignored her, "SHELDON TURN IT OFF, WE ARE DONE FIGHTING" shouted Leonard, Sheldon reluctantly turned the blender off, and looked at them both, penny noticed he seemed almost tearful "Sheldon, sweetie we're sorry we disturbed you, we'll keep it down, we're finished anyway" Sheldon looked at her, she'd been crying, and her face was red from anger and he felt a displeasing feeling in his stomach when he saw her like this, sad and frail, it made him feel weaker, as she was the strongest member of their group, emotionally and physically as it so happens. "Nice talking to you Leonard" Penny snapped with a sarcastic drone to her voice, she looked towards Sheldon and put on a small but sad smile and muttered "Goodnight Sheldon" before leaving the apartment abruptly. Leonard quickly walked into his room, slamming the door behind him._

_Sheldon opened his freezer and took out the small tub of ice cream he'd bought earlier this week, Amy Farrah Fowler had come over and she had asked him to bring the desert and she would bring the main course, but she had felt ill during the meal and left before desert. He picked up his keys from the bowl and exited the apartment. He stopped for a moment before he knocked, for a split second he wondered why he was doing this, but decided it was the right thing to do._

_Knock Knock "Penny"_

_Knock Knock "Penny"_

_Knock Knock "Penny"_

_She opened the door, she had washed her face, and put her hair in a high messy bun, she had a bottle of wine in hand, and was already looking slightly drunk, "I bought you ice-cream as I thought you might be in distress and might like someone to talk, and please know that you do not have to talk to me, but I merely sought you out to offer the invitation of conversation and console"_

"_Ok, I think I understood most of that, and that's" hiccup "so sweet, Come in sweetie"_

_He followed her into her apartment , and placed the ice cream on the side, "would you like me to get you a bowl"_

"_Nah, let's just get to spoons and eat it straight from the tub"_

"_I do hope your joking"_

"_Why not, save's me the washing up"_

"_Amongst many reasons, which if pressed I will list, I simply do not want to eat it straight from the tub"_

"_fine, bowls are in the top cupboard" She rolled her eyes._

"_Was that so hard" _

_Penny giggled and took another sip of wine. _

_They watched late night reruns of old doctor episode's for an hour or two, Sheldon watching intently and Penny drinking intently, by the time that finished watching all 4 episode's Penny was exceptionally inebriated, and was on her 2 bottle of wine, he looked at her, she looked at him. Clearly lonely, and depressed her expression changed, she giggled and then, _

_Everything changed. _

Sheldon awoke, and was hit almost instantly with the events of last night; he proceeded with his morning routine and decided the best approach was to pretend it never happened, at least during breakfast.

Penny awoke with a headache, blurs of last night, arguing with Leonard, ice cream, Sheldon, the cute British guy with the big blue box, and then blank, and she stumbled to her bathroom and turned her shower on, she had a strong urge to avoid Sheldon, at all costs, although she was stumped as to why.


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock Knock "Sheldon"_

_Knock Knock "Sheldon"_

_Knock Knock "Sheldon"_

_Yawning sleepily and rubbing his eyes, Sheldon shot a look towards his bedroom door, wondering if he dreamt the three knocks, he listened closely and could hear gentle breathing, he rose to open the door, straightening his robe as he walked, he opened the door to find penny standing there, wearing nothing but a white lab coat and blue penny blossom in her hair._

_Unable to breath or speak, Sheldon simply stared at her, mouth gawping, almost drooling at the sight of her, he felt his mind slowing shutting down, his vision blurring slightly, his heart rate increasing rapidly, slowly she stepped towards him, in a fit of panic, he almost leapt back, nearly falling, she grabbed him on either side of his arms, squeezing them gently as she helped balance him, his eye's quickly adverting to the ceiling but glancing down towards her face frequently, they stood there, almost touching for a few minutes, Sheldon continuing to focusing his gaze either on the ceiling above or her hair, she stood transfixed by his reactions, seemingly enjoying the confusion and reaction she was producing from the beautiful mind of Sheldon Cooper._

"_Sheldon" penny whispered into his ear seductively, her body now inches from his, she tiptoed up, he could feel her breath on his neck, warm, erotic, she leaned in, her bare body now leaning softly against his, she leaned further in and whispered so quietly, so desperately "Kiss me"._

_He swiftly turned his head towards hers, leaning down, wrapping his arms smoothly around her waist, slowly feeling her bare skin, he lowered his face, his lips almost grazing her ear, he took a deep breath and muttered "Where?"._

_They both smirked, he placed light feathery kisses down her neck, moving up across his forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, all the while his hands exploring her skin, grazing her thigh, rubbing gently up and down, in smooth circle's, in all forms and variations, mapping his skin with his hands, his hands caressing her stomach as he stood behind her, placing kisses up and down her back, even licking ever so softly, tasting her skin, vanilla and coconut, sensual and sweet._

_He turned her to face him, looking into her eyes deeply, their eyes filled with lust, glazed over with sexual chemistry, he cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate embrace, their tongues dancing with each other's, exploring rapidly, nipping, sucking, lapping up each other. Sheldon's hand's where intertwined with penny's hair, penny's hands where trying to undress Sheldon , realising this Sheldon, paused, pushing her away, stripping speedily, he led penny towards his bed, laying her down, he placed kisses all over her body, her shivering and humming in approval, he looked at her body studying it, he took his hand and grazed it over her breast, she moaned quietly, he rubbed over it slowly, twirling a nipple in his fingers, she moaned again, he continued to kneed and twirl both breast, until she moaned "please Sheldon", he took one in his mouth, biting, licking, sucking deeply, still caressing the other with his hand, he took his time, devouring each breast with sexual hunger. _

_Both breathing heavily, penny turned him and climbed upon him, straddling him, in complete control of him._

_He looked up at her, above him, naked, smiling and beyond beautiful._

Sheldon awoke in sweats, breathing heavily, red, sticky, sweaty, as the dream slowly returned to his conscience, her quickly vacated his bedroom, jumping into a cold shower, trying to wash away the memories of that dream, her body, those feeling he felt bubbling up inside of him, the hunger he felt for her at that moment, the image of her above him in that manner, he continued to attempt to rid his mind of those visions until the next morning.


End file.
